


Paperhat One-shots

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Black Hat takes care of a child, Bleeding, Blood, Blushing, Bonding, Bromance, Crying, Cuddling, Death, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Holding Him In a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance in some parts, Sad, Slightly Out Of Character, Snuggled and Nuzzled, Tears, White Hat and Gray Hat are his brothers, slight love, stabbed, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: These are some one-shots with Black Hat & Dr. Flug ♡





	1. Blood, Silence, & Tears - Black Hat and Dr. Flug [Bromance]

Dr. Flug was in the lab. He had worked on something, a new device. Flug made another invention for his boss. It's a ray gun.

 

He was about to test it.

 

When Black Hat walked through the door.

 

Flug had almost pulled the trigger. He thought that he didn't, but he was wrong.

 

The weapon actually did went off by accident, the ray hits Black Hat's arm, injuring him.

 

“S-sir?! I-I'm so s-sorry!”

 

Black Hat ignored Flug. He glared angrily at him, then he left. He was walking somewhere else, leaving from there.

 

He was bleeding, his blood dripping down from his arm onto the ground. He hissed in pain, as he also lets out a low growl.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat went back into his room. He closed the door and takes off his bloody coat, putting it on the nightstand. He lays down on the bed, on his right side for a second.

 

He was surprised, a little bit shocked when he noticed that it actually hurt him, a lot more than he had thought before.

 

He was healing but, very slowly.

 

His scientist made a weapon that could actually injure him. Sure, he knew that Flug didn't know it would hurt the demon, but still he had a weapon that could do that to him.

 

Black Hat was kinda impressed and maybe, a little scared?

 

He stayed laying there, thinking.

 

Flug's mind knew this and Black Hat couldn't let that happen. He had to kill him. But no, he didn't want to kill Flug. Although, he had to. There's no other way around it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat had healed himself a little bit more, he was slightly feeling better.

 

He heard a knock on the door.

 

“S-Sir..?” It was Flug's voice.

 

Black Hat gets up, walking over. He opens the door and lets Flug in. He also closes that door behind them, after Flug is inside the room.

 

“A-Are you okay?” Flug asked him, looking at Black Hat's arm.

 

“I'm fine.” Black Hat said

 

Black Hat grabs Flug's arm, pulling him to the bed.

 

Flug had a slight blush at that.

 

Black Hat made Flug sit on the edge of the bed. He sat down with him, next to Flug.

 

'I have to do this. I have to kill him.’ he thought to himself, sadly.

 

He looked at Flug, slightly staring at him.

 

Flug also stared at him.

 

There's silence between them now.

 

Until Black Hat gets closer to him.

 

“B-Black Hat?”

 

“Flug..I'm sorry…” Black Hat stabbed him, putting his claws through Flug's chest and into the human’s heart.

 

Flug felt it for two seconds, with slight tears in his eyes. Then, he died, as he leaned against the demon.

 

Black Hat has killed many humans and naturally, he felt nothing. So why doesn't he feel something now? He felt a strange emotion, a feeling that made his dead, cold heart ache. It was sadness.. Why did this made him hurt so badly inside? Because he had just killed his scientist? 

 

He feels this human's blood as it dripped down his dark-skinned arm. He slowly pulled his claws out, being bloody now.

 

Black Hat held that dead corpse, holding Flug's now cold body in his arms.

 

He cried silently, tears falling down. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_Alternate End -_

 

Black Hat had got close to him.

 

“B-Black Hat?”

 

“Flug..I..”

 

He was about to kill Flug, but he didn't, for some reason.

 

'I can't…’ he also thought.

 

Black Hat started crying a little bit, some tears falling down from his eyes. He didn't know why he was sad.

 

He hugs Flug, slowly wrapping his arms around him, tightly.

 

Flug felt bad, for earlier and now. He was feeling sympathetic, worry, and some confusion.

 

He shaked his thoughts away. He stares at the demon. His fear and being afraid of Black Hat had started slowly fading away, not fully gone, but enough for him to get closer.

 

Flug wrapped his arms around Black Hat. He holds him close, in a way to comfort him. He was loving the closeness of him.

 

Black Hat also liked it.

 

They stay there for awhile, in the nice silence. 

 


	2. Get Some Rest ~ Black Hat & Female!Flug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flug is only gonna be female just in this one-shot xD 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading it ♡

Flug had a child. It's a baby boy.

 

She was trying to take care of her baby and do inventions at the same time.

 

Her baby starts crying. She picked the baby up into her arms, holding him. She rubbed his back, soothing him, to try to get the baby to sleep again.

 

“Shh, it's okay.” she whispered to him, softly and quietly, in a loving voice.

 

Her eyes had dropped sleepily, closing.

 

She had opened her eyes again. She tried to keep them open.

 

Black Hat was standing in the doorway. He watched them, silently.

 

He noticed that she is getting tried. He kept looking at Flug.

 

“Flug? Come here.” he said to her.

 

Flug heard him. She puts her baby down, in the white crib. She pulled the blue blanket over him, gently. She kisses his head.

 

Then, she walks to Black Hat.

 

“S-sir, w-what is it?” she asked him.

 

“You're tired, Flug. I know that you haven't been sleeping lately. You can rest now. I'II watch your child.” Black Hat told her.

 

His scientist looked at him. “B-Boss, a-are you sure?”

 

“Yes. Now get some rest.”

 

“Ok.” Flug slowly nods her head, then she left, walking down the hallway.

 

She gets to her room (across from the lab) and walked in.

 

When she was a few months into pregnancy, Black Hat gave her this room and a more comfortable bed. She was grateful to him and glad that she got to keep the room.

 

Flug takes off her lab coat and shoes. Her gloves were already off and in the lab. She took off her goggles and paperbag last, putting both on the nightstand.

 

She lays down on the bed, pulling the blanket up. She closed her eyes again, falling asleep after that.

 

Flug had fallen into a deep sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, Black Hat was trying to take care of Flug's child.

 

But, the baby wouldn't stop crying, no matter what he did.

 

Was the child afraid of him? Maybe, he is a demon after all. Did the baby want his mother? No, he won't wake Flug up. She needs her sleep and to rest better.

 

This was harder than he thought it was.

 

Black Hat decided to get someone there that he trusts.

 

He called his brothers, White Hat and Gray Hat for help.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They got there, within a few minutes. Both of them walk into Black Hat's room. They saw Black Hat holding a human child, a small baby in his arms.

 

“Aww, he's so adorable. I didn't know that you finally had a child with Flug.” White Hat said

 

“This is Flug's child. But, it's not mine.” Black Hat simply replied at that.

 

White Hat just had a smile, hearing that from him.

 

Gray Hat also heard what Black Hat told them.

 

“Dear brother, you should've known that you couldn't do this on your own. Being alone with a human child, taking care of it, is not easy.” he said to Black Hat.

 

Black Hat rolled his eyes a bit. “I know.” Then, he sighed softly. “Will you help me now?”

 

White Hat and Gray Hat both nodded their heads.

 

After that, they had helped him. They started to get it.

 

All of them take care of the child together.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_After awhile, a few hours later -_

 

Flug wakes up, slowly opening her eyes. She rubs them.

 

She had slept peacefully.

 

Flug gets up, out of bed. She noticed that it was dark out, being night now. It's cold and quiet.

 

She puts her paperbag and goggles on. She leaves her lab coat and shoes off.

 

Flug is only wearing her blue tank top with black sweatpants. She is also barefoot.

 

She walked out of there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Flug walks into Black Hat's room.

 

She found all three of the brothers asleep on the bed, with the baby also sleeping near them. Black Hat had his arm wrapped around the child.

 

Flug smiled and walked over to a sleeping Black Hat. She leaned down.

 

“Thank you, sir.” she said into Black Hat's ear.

 

Then, she kisses his right cheek.

 

She picks the baby up, in a gentle way. She was walking out of there now, quietly closing the door behind herself.

 

What Flug didn't know was that Black Hat was awake when she walked in, he just pretended to be asleep, slightly resting.

 

Black Hat opened his eyes and touched the side of his face, on the cheek that was kissed by his scientist.

 

He had a darkened blush now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Hat & Gray Hat being Black Hat's brothers in this, was an idea that I got after reading a villainous Fanfiction xDD


End file.
